ipkknd_3_adnis_katto_gillehrisfandomcom-20200214-history
Advay Chandni Ki Mehendi
Advay Chandni Ki Mehendi is the 36th episode of the show and is aired on 21 August 2017 Plot synopsis The Episode starts with Chandni asking Shikha to send PP out of storeroom window, PP can go and call police. PP asks what if he shuts storeroom. Chandni says not possible, I have the keys, he doesn’t know about window, its behind the furniture, have keys and go fast. Indrani comes to room and says you…. Advay says let m remind you, its your daughter’s marriage today, you have to do many arrangements and rasams, daughter’s bidaai, cry on bidaai etc etc….. this is emotional, tell me can you do this or not, if you can’t do this, I have to make you out of this house. Chandni comes and asks what are you doing here. Advay gets up. Indrani says Chandni, go and get ready for haldi, we will do what Advay wants. Advay goes. Chandni asks why did you say this. Indrani says we need time till PP gets police, Advay should think everything is happening as he wants. Shikha and PP move furniture. Shikha asks PP to come fast. Chandni wishes PP gets police soon. Advay asks Murli did all arrangements happen. Murli says yes. Meghna says I m scared, PP didn’t get police. Chandni says we won’t lose so soon, none can make us leave from this house. They hug. Everyone comes downstairs. Advay says looking good guys. Meghna gets Chandni. Advay takes a haldi bowl and goes to apply haldi to Chandni. She throws the plate away. The haldi falls on Advay. He gets angry. Chandni says my rasam will happen with one whom Lord made for me. Chandni leaves. She holds the stone and says I wish you were here, Advay would have never done this with me. She cries hugging the stone. Advay comes in her room. The stone falls down. Advay steps over it. Chandni gets tensed and moves back. Advay says you did your haldi rasam, not its my turn. He gets close and applies her haldi by his cheeks. Chandni cries and gets tensed. He looks at her. He goes. She touches the haldi. Police comes and finds the door locked. Advay looks on. Indrani says you played good game but with wrong people, you said we are locked in our own house, who will know what’s a prison. Chandni says Chandni never loses to darkness, always remember this. Police enters the house, along with PP. PP says this is that man who locked the entire family, please go and arrest him. ACP walks to Advay and hugs him. PP, Chandni and everyone get shocked. ACP asks how are you. Advay says I thought you will come on marriage, you came on marriage. ACP says I hope I didn’t miss much. Advay says he is my best friend Aditya. He introduces Chandni. He taunts her. He asks Aditya to wait till sangeet. Aditya says sure, anything for you buddy. Chandni leaves. Advay asks Indrani about custody and prison, better prepare for evening function. PP’s mum says you have lost. Indrani says Advay played his game, my game is still left, Chandni’s doli will go where I want. ACP will go after Sangeet, Chandni will marry PP. PP’s mum says you will lose 2 crores if PP loses Chandni. Chandni wipes the haldi and recalls Advay. Advay comes and says you have to look most beautiful today, its our marriage today, you thought you can send PP and stop this marriage, person can fight with anyone, but not with fate, I m your fate, I m love or hatred, pain or pain sharer, madness or passion, restlessness or peace, whatever I m, I m just yours, this marriage will happen any way, this is my promise. She turns to him and says you made a promise, but can’t keep it, you think I will lose, no Advay, I won’t lose so soon, I will fall to get up again, you do anything, but you can’t fulfill your promise, this is my promise. Indrani comes. Advay sees her and goes. She says Chandni if you have to win to Advay, stop fighting with him. Chandni asks do you want me to marry him. Indrani says no, he should be sure that he has won. Then we will play our move, leave everything on me, I never lost and will never lose, go and get ready for sangeet. Chandni goes. Precap: Mika sings Aaj ki party…. and dances in Sangeet. Indrani hits a bottle on Advay’s head. Advay falls down. Chandni worries seeing Advay. PP takes Chandni with him. Advay looks on. Gallery Episode Clips Episode link Episode 36 References Episode 36 Guide